Hellfire
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Rubens sempre nutriu uma forte paixão por Esmeralda em segredo , e talvez este tenha sido o real motivo de sua ruína...


Oi povo , taí mais uma fic que há muito tempo tive a idéia de fazer , mas a preguiça de escrever sempre me impediu ... Aí hoje , do nada , resolvi escrever , achei meio sei lá ... Mas espero que gostem XD

Me baseei numa música do filme "_O Corcunda de Notre Dame_" da _Disney_ , em inglês chama-se _Hellfire_ , em português _Fogo do Inferno_ , e com a história que preparei para o casal Rubens & Esmeralda , achei que caiu como uma luva !

Bem , leiam e me digam o que acham tá bem ? A fic tá meio doida , tem partes que me enrolei pra escrever ( principalmente o final ) , mas é de coração [?] . Espero que gostem XD

Lembrando sempre que reviews são muito bem-vindas ! *-*

* * *

_**HELLFIRE**_

_O céu era escuro , desprovido de Sol como de costume era naquele planeta sombrio e isolado .__Nemesis , era o nome daquele lugar onde aquele clã , "família" , havia sido isolado há muitos anos . _

_Além da falta de Sol , não havia Lua , árvores , flores , mas apenas um palácio negro envolvido por um lago também escuro , sem vida , sem cor . Tudo ali era feito de um cristal negro que possuía um poder oculto , suas origens eram uma incógnita , mas o príncipe daquele planeta parecia animado em descobri-lo . _

_Na verdade , quem lhe mostrara tal poder fora um sábio que há pouco tempo havia conhecido , este lhe contara sobre a origem de um cristal prateado e lhe falara também sobre o reino chamado Tóquio de Cristal , existente no planeta de onde há muitos anos sua família havia sido banida ._

_A vingança estava planejada , em pouco tempo , com todo aquele poder maligno obtido , e também com o seu exército imponente , poderia atacar o tal reino e dominá-lo ._

_Por trás das altas pilastras espalhadas pelo corredor do enorme salão onde o príncipe se encontrava sentado em seu trono , uma mulher de longos cabelos verdes e brilhosos como preciosas esmeraldas o observava . Seu coração acelerava só de ficar a admirar aquele homem de cabelos azuis quase brancos , admirava a sua fibra e resistência , sem dúvidas o príncipe fazia jus ao seu nome ._

_- Príncipe Diamante ... – Ela sussurrou , enquanto seus olhos reviravam em desejo pelo homem sentado no trono a beber vinho tinto em um cálice de cristal ._

_- Desista , Esmeralda . Ele nunca vai olhar para você ! – Uma voz que costumava irritá-la com freqüência surgiu da escuridão . – Por que não aprende a olhar à sua volta ? De repente descobre alguém mais interessante ..._

_- Ah claro , como quem ? Você ? - Desdenhou enquanto abria seu leque cheio de plumas e abanava-se - Não seja ridículo , Rubens ! – Tal comentário seguiu-se de uma gargalhada estridente , em seguida a mulher afastou-se em passos largos , o pisar dos saltos agulha de suas botas negras no piso de cristal ecoavam aos ouvidos do homem que trincava os dentes em desgosto ._

" _Esmeralda ..." – Em sua mente , aquele nome pulsava intensamente ._

_De todas as mulheres daquele lugar sombrio , ela era a mais atraente . Seu andar elegante , as formas delineadas de seu corpo , aquela mulher o enlouquecia à ponto de perturbar seu sono à noite . Seu orgulho jamais permitira que tais sensações o desvencilhasse do objetivo da família Black Moon e de sua meta em ocupar um cargo mais honroso dentro do clã . Nunca fora um homem sentimental , na verdade jamais se preocupara em ter emoções , achava perda de tempo , aprendera com a vida que para vencer , havia de ter poder , somente este lhe traria o que desejava ._

_Mantinha o seu desejo pela mulher em segredo , ninguém sequer desconfiava de sua luxúria , mas o fato é que estava sempre observando-a , em qualquer lugar , até mesmo em seu quarto , quando ela se banhava para ficar perfumada para o príncipe . A respiração dele pesava , fechava suas mãos trêmulas controlando-se para não avançá-la , mas a vontade de tocá-la era quase insuportável . Tinha certeza de que o grande "amor" que ela sentia pelo líder do clã era apenas pelo seu título , e isso o enraivecia completamente ._

_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Mais um dia começava naquele planeta mórbido e frio , sabiam que não era noite pelo grande relógio em uma das torres do enorme palácio negro , pois não havia luz naquele lugar além da poeira cósmica a flutuar na atmosfera pesada que cobria o planeta ._

_Enquanto parte do clã preparava os óvnis negros para atacar o reino Tóquio de Cristal , no planeta chamado Terra , a bela mulher de longos cabelos verdes e ondulados arrumava-se diante do espelho da penteadeira de seu luxuoso quarto . Espirrava em seu pescoço um perfume cuja fragrância era fortemente adocicada como as de perfumes franceses bem caros . Distraída , não percebera a presença __**dele **__atrás de si ._

_Ele inclinou seu rosto , aproximando seu nariz dos fios esverdeados e ao respirar profundamente , aspirava o seu perfume . Em um movimento mais ousado , aproximou seu nariz do pescoço dela , o ar quente que saía de suas narinas e lábios semi-abertos ao entrar em contato com a pele sensível dela causou-lhe um arrepio . _

_Em um salto , a mulher se virou de frente à ele , a essa altura já havia visto seu reflexo no espelho e certamente havia reconhecido-o ._

_- Rubens ! – Gritou – Como se atreve ? – Pelo seu tom , era óbvio que estava indignada ._

_Deu um passo atrás , cruzou os braços e esboçou um pequeno sorriso malicioso . _

_- A porta estava aberta . – Falou naturalmente , apesar de arder em chamas por dentro ._

_- Não lhe dei permissão para entrar em meu quarto desse jeito ! Fora daqui ! – Apontava a porta , indicando-lhe o caminho ._

_Desafiador , deu um passo à frente aproximando-se da mulher ._

_- Me obrigue . – O sorriso se fechou , os olhos avermelhados e sérios fitaram os castanhos sem piscar sequer uma vez ._

_Os lábios vermelhos e sedutores da mulher estremeceram , e quando ela tentou se afastar , as mãos firmes dele seguraram seus braços , mantendo-a ali , enfrente à ele ._

_- Rubens , me solte ... – A voz soava baixa – Estou mandando ! – Por mais que tentasse ser autoritária , a postura imponente do homem à sua frente não lhe permitia obter êxito ._

_Ele não disse nada , apenas fechou ainda mais a distância entre seus corpos , encarando-a da mesma forma . Em seus olhos , um misto de raiva e adoração refletiam . O corpo dela esbarrou na penteadeira , e lá ela repousou suas mãos , derrubando algumas jóias que ali estavam . Soltou um dos braços dela para passar a mão por de trás de sua nuca e segurar seus cabelos esverdeados firmemente . _

_Os olhos dela arregalaram-se , seu coração acelerava e suas pernas estremeciam nitidamente ._

_- Não estou gostando dessa proximidade , Rubens ! Solte-me ou ... _

_- Ou ? – Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas , desafiador . Enquanto isso , aproximava o seu rosto do dela o suficiente para sentir seu hálito fresco e quente tocar sua pele alva . Antes que ela desse continuação à ameaça , o homem já incendiado pelo enorme desejo de dominá-la em seus braços devorou seus lábios em um beijo selvagem , voraz ._

_Ela o desprezara a vida toda , porém naquele momento não conseguira evitar o pior , retribuir à tamanho abuso ! Os braços dele envolveram a sua cintura , as mãos dela no início relutantes , esmurravam os ombros largos dele , mas não muito depois envolviam-lhe a nuca e o abraçavam , permitindo que seus corpos entrassem em contato maior._

_Ele inclinou o corpo dela sobre a penteadeira , fazendo com que o vidro do perfume que ela havia passado escorregasse e se espatifasse no chão , mas ela sequer demonstrou importar-se com o fato . Quando ambos não possuíam mais fôlego para prosseguir aquele beijo , finalmente cessaram-no ._

_Quando finalmente abriu os olhos e a fitou novamente , viu uma mulher ainda desconsertada com os cabelos bagunçados, lábios borrados de batom vermelho , assim como os dele deveriam estar , ainda ofegante à sua frente ._

_Não conseguia acreditar no que fizera , que se humilhara a tal ponto de agir irracionalmente , enojado com sua postura tão inferior , largou-a bruscamente sobre a penteadeira . Apoiando-se sobre o móvel e tirando as luvas para limpar os lábios , a mulher lhe lançou um olhar enojado e em seguida pegou seu leque , o qual apontou para ele ._

_- Você é um pobre diabo , Rubens ! Que isso jamais se repita , ou acabo com você ! – Ela tremia de tanta raiva ._

_- Sua hipocrisia me cansa , Esmeralda . – Ele bufou , enquanto limpava seus lábios do batom vermelho da mulher ._

_- O quê ? – Perguntou indignada , virando-se de frente para a penteadeira e ajeitando os cabelos ._

_- Pensa que não sei de sua ambição ? – Por trás dela , encostou seu queixo sobre seu ombro e colou seus lábios em seu ouvido . – Quer casar-se com o príncipe para se tornar rainha ... Mas não o ama , duvido que o beijaria com tanto ardor quanto me beijou agora ! _

_- Ora seu ... - Estremeceu em ira – Afaste-se de mim !! - Seu grito ecoou por todo o cômodo ._

_Sem pressa , afastou-se da mulher às gargalhadas , irritando-a ainda mais . Como era prazeroso vê-la tão fora de si , queria fazê-la engolir todas as ofensas que lhe dizia , queria vê-la perder a pose , ajoelhar-se perante à ele e pedir-lhe perdão , mas sabia que no momento o máximo que conseguiria dela era tirá-la do sério com comentários maldosos ._

_- Os óvnis estão preparados . – A voz do irmão mais novo do príncipe , parado enfrente à porta do quarto interrompeu aquele momento de tensão entre os dois . - É hora de partir para o planeta Terra . _

_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Como fora ordenado , o enorme exército da família Black Moon partiu rumo ao planeta encontrado no sistema Solar . Em questão de tempo o céu do belo reino escureceu-se e uma grande quantidade de óvnis negros perfurou sua atmosfera , atacando sem piedade ._

_O príncipe , o qual a mulher de cabelos verdes idolatrava apaixonou-se perdidamente pela rainha daquele reino quando seus olhos cruzaram-se com os dela . Porém , antes que pudesse sequer se aproximar de tão maravilhosa criatura , as guerreiras daquele lugar a protegeram , cobrindo-a por uma camada de cristal . _

_Sim , o clã devastou o reino antes tão belo e pacífico , mas não conseguiu destruí-lo por completo e tampouco encontrar o cristal de prata , o qual o sábio tanto dizia ser poderoso . _

_Não tardaram a descobrir que a princesinha , filha da bela rainha que agora estava adormecida pelo cristal protetor , havia fugido para o passado . Os Black Moon retornaram à Nemesis , para arquitetar um plano para prosseguir com a dizimação do belo reino . Pensavam em uma forma de evitar que aquele reino um dia sequer existisse , assim vingariam-se dos terráqueos ._

_O sábio misterioso enchia a cabeça do príncipe falando-lhe do grande poder do cristal negro , dava-lhe a idéia de mandar parte do clã para o passado , século XX, e lá começar a destruir o que seria no futuro , o belo reino de cristal . _

_Em sua bola de cristal , mostrava-lhe os pontos de energia da bela cidade e onde encontravam-se na Terra do passado . Bastava decidir quais de seus servos enviaria para a missão , e tudo ocorreria perfeitamente ,assim previa ._

_......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

_Desde que a beijara tão intensamente naquele dia , antes da família Black Moon atacar o planeta Terra , não conseguia mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos , muito menos esquecer do gosto daqueles lábios cor de sangue ._

_Ele sempre fora prudente e objetivo , soubera resguardar a sua paixão doentia pela mulher muito bem , mas foi só provar a sua essência para enlouquecer , desejá-la ainda mais , aquilo ainda iria deixá-lo doente . _

_**.....**_

_**Beata Maria ,**_

_**Sou um homem justo e bom**_

_**E por isso posso me orgulhar**_

_**Beata Maria ,**_

_**Sei que é mais puro o meu dom**_

_**Do que a plebe fraca e tão vulgar ...**_

**_....._**

_Desde aquele dia , apesar de desconsertar-se ao passar por ele , passara a inferiorizá-lo ainda mais do que antes fazia , mal o olhava , e sempre que tinha a oportunidade , dava-lhe as costas ._

_Céus , ele não agüentava mais tamanha humilhação ! Tinha que provar para aquela mulher que era um homem de valor , mas para isso , teria que subir de cargo , ganhar o respeito do príncipe , por esse motivo ,ofereceu-se para a missão de ir à Terra do Passado destruir os pontos mostrados pelo sábio que constituiriam a grande Tóquio de Cristal ,e também encontrar o "coelho" , a princesinha foragida do reino do futuro , a qual vulgarmente apelidaram dessa forma ._

_Estava feito , ele seria o líder da missão , consigo levaria as quatro irmãs da maldade , que auxiliariam-no . Acreditava que seria fácil , pois jogaria tudo nas mãos das suas "lacaias" e quando finalmente não precisasse mais delas , livraria-se de todas para receber todo o mérito sozinho . Estava totalmente obcecado ._

_Naquela "noite" , o príncipe animado com os planos que iam de vento em poupa resolvera celebrar , juntou toda a família no enorme salão ao som de uma valsa e sentado em seu trono , brindou com todos ._

_Esmeralda arrumara-se toda para o evento , porém o príncipe não lhe direcionou um olhar sequer , estava ocupado demais admirando a imagem da bela rainha de cabelos dourados em um holograma ._

_Frustrada , encostou-se na pilastra e ficou apenas observando as quatro irmãs dançando e divertindo-se , o irmão caçula do príncipe esculpindo algumas criaturas que os ajudariam em suas missões , mas Rubens misteriosamente não estava ali ._

_Para distrair-se e não afogar-se em ciúmes por uma simples imagem de um holograma , juntou-se às irmãs que ali dançavam , e apesar de detestá-las , se permitiu divertir-se com elas acompanhando-as na dança . _

_Não muito longe , por de trás de uma das enormes pilastras , ele estava a observá-la , admirando seu corpo movimentar-se com tamanha graça , tais movimentos pareciam seduzi-lo , provocá-lo ._

_Parecia uma cigana , uma sereia que utilizava-se das belas curvas de seu corpo para hipnotizar os homens e levá-los à ruína . A mão dele apertava a pilastra com tamanha força a ponto de causar-lhe leves rachaduras . _

_**.....**_

_**Me diga , Maria **_

_**Por que eu a vi dançar ?**_

_**Por que seu olhar me incendiou ?**_

**_....._**

_Sentia-se fraco , doente , ridículo . Desejava tanto tê-la quanto matá-la . _

_Os seus cabelos brilhantes bailavam , as belas ondas moviam-se de forma sublime , assim como todo o seu corpo , seu sorriso era tão maravilhoso quanto odioso . Queria vê-la derramar todas as lágrimas de arrependimento por si , mas ao mesmo tempo que desejava o seu mal a queria só para ele. Em sua mente planejava meticulosamente adquirir o cristal de prata para si , assim tornaria-se poderoso o bastante para derrotar o Príncipe Diamante e tornar-se líder em seu lugar , e quando conseguisse tal coisa , daria uma escolha à aquela mulher : Que se rendesse à ele , ou então que sucumbisse , que morresse !_

_**.....**_

_**Eu sinto e vejo**_

_**Os seus cabelos a brilhar**_

_**Foi essa chama que me abraçou !**_

**_....._**

_Seu corpo parecia incendiar tal qual sua alma , aquela mulher era o inferno em sua vida , enquanto em sua existência ela o esnobasse , não teria paz , enquanto não provasse que o ser inferior não era ele , mas sim ela , não descansaria ._

_O pequeno momento de celebração fora finalizado com um brinde , cada membro ali presente tomara uma taça de vinho , assim como o príncipe que estava sentado no trono ._

_- Vida longa à família Black Moon ! – Diziam em coro , enquanto levantavam as taças para o alto ._

_Entre risadas triunfantes , todos bebiam satisfeitos , exceto o irmão mais novo do príncipe , Saphiro , que mantinha sempre seu semblante preocupado e direcionava olhares desconfiados para o sábio ._

_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Todos já haviam se recolhido , menos Esmeralda . Ela permanecia a rondar o salão principal , observando o príncipe , mas não era notada por ele , na verdade os olhos cor de violeta não se afastavam do holograma sequer um segundo . Uma das mãos dele tocava a imagem da bela rainha , e em voz baixa ele dizia :_

_- Minha Nova Rainha Serena ..._

_A bela mulher de cabelos esverdeados quase partia seu leque em dois ao ouvir aquele comentário ,já não agüentando mais se sentir "sobrando" naquele cômodo , suspirou e então caminhou em direção ao seu quarto . Ao parar enfrente à porta , estranhou que esta estivesse meio aberta , deixando visível uma fresta de luz vindo do outro lado . Em um empurrão , abriu-a totalmente , olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém , então entrou tranquilamente , jogando seu leque sobre a penteadeira e esticando seus braços para o alto ._

_Como uma sombra , Rubens surgiu pelas suas costas , e antes que pudesse sequer empurrá-lo para longe de si , ele a jogou deitada na cama sem dar-lhe chances para tentar se levantar , jogou-se sobre ela , deitando-se sobre seu corpo ,segurou seus punhos com firmeza e encaixou suas pernas dentro das dela ._

_- O que pensa que está fazendo , seu idiota ? – Sua voz soava rasgada , ríspida ._

_- Escute-me Esmeralda . – Disse em tom de aviso , cortando-a ._

_A mulher ficou em silêncio , respirou fundo como se tentasse manter a calma , enquanto os olhos dele percorriam seu corpo de cima a baixo , quase enlouquecendo-a de raiva ._

_Novamente aquela sensação de que seu corpo iria pegar fogo queria consumí-lo , mordeu seus lábio inferior tentando manter a calma enquanto observava o peito da mulher subir e descer em sua respiração ofegante . Suas mãos , por mais que segurassem firmemente os punhos dela , tremiam quase descontrolando-se ._

_- O que você quer ?! – Ela perguntava , quebrando o silêncio assustador que se formara enquanto ele a observava ._

_**....**_

_**Qual fogo do inferno**_

_**Tal fogo arde em mim**_

_**Desejo eterno**_

_**Do mal é o estopim**_

_**.... **_

_- Aceitei esta missão , para provar não só para o príncipe , mas também para você o quanto posso ser poderoso , e que mereço ser respeitado . – Olhava profundamente dentro dos olhos dela , no fundo de sua íris uma chama parecia acender-se ._

_- Não perca o seu tempo Rubens , você é um fracassado ! – O tom debochado dela o atingia como farpas a feri-lo profundamente ._

_- Jamais repita isso . – Ele franziu o cenho , enquanto suas mãos apertavam os punhos da mulher com tamanha força que o sangue parecia que ia parar de circular em seus pulsos ._

_- Fra-cas-sa-do ! – Por mais que seus punhos doessem , jamais perdia a pose , e jamais deixava de encará-lo nos olhos , um meio sorriso esboçava-se em seus lábios , como se a ira dele fosse motivo para diversão ._

_- Esmeralda , você me escute bem . – Falou pausadamente – Cumprirei a minha missão com êxito e encontrarei o cristal de prata , com o seu poder , me tornarei invencível e então retornarei à Nemesis , e quando este dia chegar , a farei ajoelhar aos meus pés e pedir perdão por todas as vezes que me ofendeu ! Aí sim , veremos quem será o fracassado ..._

_- Oh , não me faça rir ! – Insistiu em debochar até o último momento ._

_Sem mais palavras , Rubens simplesmente a soltou e saiu de cima dela , surpreendendo-a . Por mais que o desprezasse , no fundo desejava que ele a beijasse novamente , como fizera da última vez , e por não tê-lo feito , deixou-a frustrada ._

_- Era só isso ? – Perguntou , sentando-se na cama . _

_Ele nem sequer respondeu , simplesmente deu às costas para a mulher e saiu pela porta , fazendo-a alucinar de ódio ._

_- Você me paga Rubens , me paga ! – Ouviu seus gritos de dentro do quarto enquanto se afastava andando pelo corredor , não pôde deixar de esboçar um pequeno sorriso por conta da ira da mulher ._

" _Aguarde , Esmeralda ... Você será minha escrava !"_

_.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Em pouco tempo , Rubens partiu com as quatro irmãs da maldade para a sua missão em Tóquio do século XX , mas infelizmente as coisas não ocorreram como havia previsto ..._

_Naquela época em que se encontrava também existiam Sailors e bem fortes pelo que pareciam , as guerreiras fizeram com que todos os seus planos de ataque fracassassem , logo o seu mérito com o Príncipe de Nemesis fora diminuindo com o tempo ._

_Estava doente , quanto mas o tempo passava , mais se desesperava por estar falhando vezes seguidas , tudo o que queria era provar para __**aquela**__ mulher o quanto ele valia , mas ao fracassar apenas se mostrava ainda mais ridículo aos olhos dela ._

_Se não conseguia obter êxito em suas missões , a única culpada era Esmeralda ! Pois ela não permitia que seu cérebro raciocinasse , já que seus instintos pareciam consumi-lo . Até o controle sobre as irmãs da maldade ele perdera , pouco a pouco , uma por uma se virou contra ele . Inferno , sabia que se não tomasse uma atitude drástica , seu fim estaria próximo !_

_**....**_

_**Não é a mim**_

_**A quem culpar**_

_**Foi a cigana , bruxa a me enfeitiçar **_

_**Não foi por mim , que afinal**_

_**Deus fez o homem bem mais fraco do que o mal !**_

**_...._**

_Já solitário em sua missão , pareceu encontrar a luz quando o "Coelho" roubou o cristal de prata de Sailor Moon . Em uma batalha , onde somente as Inner Senshi (*) estavam presentes , Rubens as seqüestrou e as aprisionou em seu óvni , exigindo que Sailor Moon viesse resgatá-las com o " Coelho" em mãos ._

_Durante o tempo em que esteve batalhando com as guerreiras , alimentou um enorme ódio por todas , a sua obsessão frustrada pela mulher dos cabelos esverdeados o tornara um homem amargurado , com ódio de tudo e todos , até da própria vida ._

_Finalmente , depois de tanto tempo sem vê-la , dos espelhos de seu óvni a gargalhada dela pôde ser ouvida enquanto ele olhava a vista da cidade ._

_Não podia acreditar , era ela , viera pessoalmente assistir a sua ruína ! Ah , mas ele ainda tinha uma carta na manga , a qual revelou cheio de orgulho nos lábios : As amigas de Sailor Moon , as Inner Senshi , estavam em seu óvni desacordadas , ele mesmo as havia capturado . _

_Mostrou-as para a mulher , presas em cruzes feitas de cristal negro , como se fosse crucificá-las , mas não conseguiu surpreendê-la . Pelo contrário , ouviu seus lábios venenosos dizerem confiantes que ele não iria obter êxito e quase urrou de tanta raiva por isso ._

_Quando mais uma vez ela partiu , Rubens prometeu a si mesmo que a faria pagar pela língua , mas por ironia do destino , quem pagaria caro pelos seus atos seria ele mesmo ..._

_**....**_

_**Me salve , Maria**_

_**Não deixe que ela lance mão**_

_**Do mal que me consome em seu ardor **_

_**Destrua Esmeralda !**_

_**Que ela queime em aflição**_

_**Ou seja meu , só meu , o seu amor ...**_

**_...._**

_Sailor Moon viera e consigo trouxera o " Coelho" , Rubens quase vibrou ao ver que tinha tudo o que precisava em suas mãos , faltava pouco para cumprir sua missão e esfregar a sua vitória na cara da mulher que desde sempre o inferiorizava . A faria sua , a obrigaria a cumprir todas as suas ordens e a realizar todas as fantasias que por toda a vida alimentara ao seu respeito , sua mente era dominada pelos mais profundos e obscuros pensamentos voltados à aquela mulher , e por conta disso , acabou se permitindo enfraquecer e colocou tudo a perder ._

_O " Coelho" conseguiu destruir o cristal gerador que dava poder à ele , as Sailors foram libertadas , e sem demora , o óvni foi dominado pelas chamas . Sem que ele percebesse, suas odiosas inimigas conseguiram escapar em um teletransporte . Em meio ao fogaréu incessante , sentiu que logo morreria , afinal de contas o óvni , já no meio do espaço cideral , não tardaria a explodir , mas então viu o que poderia ser a sua salvação , diante de seus olhos ._

_Lá estava ela , flutuando em meio as chamas e olhando-o . Ele , desesperado , ergueu sua mão para ela , quase implorando para que lhe tirasse dali , dizendo-lhe que em pouco tempo a nave explodiria . Mas para a sua surpresa , o desprezo dela superara as barreiras de sua imaginação , além de abandoná-lo naquela situação , mais uma vez o inferiorizou, mostrando-se indiferente com o que pudesse acontecer à sua vida , na verdade esta sequer parecia lhe fazer diferença ._

_Ela se foi , deixando-o à sós com as chamas , as ultimas palavras que ele teve tempo para dizer antes que o óvni explodisse foram :_

_- Esmeralda ! Não !!!!! _

_E assim , junto com a explosão , sua vida fora levada . Ele procurara pelo seu próprio fim , o seu desejo descontrolado e sem freios o levou à ruína , a sua obsessão por poder acima de tudo , a sua crença de que tal dádiva lhe daria tudo o que desejava foi a verdadeira causadora de sua morte . E até no ultimo momento , a imagem daquela mulher que ele amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo esteve diante de seus olhos enquanto seu corpo era consumido pelas chamas ..._

_**....**_

_**Cigana do Inferno**_

_**Você vai escolher**_

_**Meu beijo tão terno**_

_**Ou no Inferno arder !!!**_

**_...._**

_Como um sopro , sua vida se esvaiu , mas mesmo que tenha sido rápido , não deixou de ser sofrido , mas mesmo a dor de ter a carne dilacerada pelo fogo não parecia superar a de sua alma atormentada ._

_**....**_

_**Piedade dela**_

_**Piedade de mim**_

_**Mas minha será**_

_**Ou vai ...**_

_**Arder !!!!**_

**_...._**

_No fim das contas , quem ardeu foi ele , quem perdeu a vida em vão foi ele . Mas não muito depois , sua morte seria "vingada" , quando Esmeralda fosse usada pelo Grande Sábio em um de seus planos para derrotar as Sailors e revelasse a sua verdadeira alma , um dragão em fúria descontrolada . _

_Talvez além da vida , depois que ela também partisse , os dois se encontrassem em meio às chamas ardentes do Inferno , e lá ele talvez pudesse finalmente torturá-la à vontade , ou melhor , realizar o seu desejo , tomá-la para si , mas se tal fato realmente acontecesse , jamais seria descoberto , para sempre seria secreto , assim como o sentimento dele fora enquanto estivera vivo ._

_Mas uma verdade não podia ser mudada , aquela mulher sempre foi , e sempre seria a sua ruína, não importava quantas vezes ele tivesse que morrer ou sua alma arder nas chamas eternas ._

_Ela era o seu verdadeiro __**Fogo do Inferno**__ ._

_**..................................................................... FIM ..............................................................................**_

* * *

Bem gente , primeiramente espero que tenham gostado !! Particularmente , achei uma idéia bem interessante , uma vez que adoro casais desse tipo , o cara doente de paixão , coisa e tal ... XD

Bem , antingamente eu realmente DETESTAVA tanto o Rubens quanto a Esmeralda ( Confesso que ainda implico um pouco com a Esmeralda) , mas com o tempo aprendi a conviver com os dois , e por incrível que pareça ,a achar o Rubens "sexy" ... ( não me batam XD)

Aí me dei conta de que eles formam um casal até legal , e por esse motivo fiz essa fic ... Como me baseei na história do Anime , onde os dois morrem , o final não podia ser feliz ... Mas , enfim , as vezes a história para ser mais interessante não pode acabar num " Felizes para Sempre " .

Bem , essa foi só uma OneShot , mas tem uma fic que escrevo , onde a família Black Moon quase toda aparece , que é a fic que faço em homenagem ao meu AMADO príncipe Diamante , que se chama " _Uma segunda chance para um diamante despedaçado_" , quem quiser ler , agradeço muito ! ^_^

Ah só uma coisinha , vocês devem ter percebido isso : " (*)" no meio da fic , quando mencionei as " Inner Senshi " .

(*) Inner Senshi : Sailor Mercúrio , Marte , Júpter e Vênus .

Toda vez que menciono " Inner Senshi" é a elas que me refiro .. ^_^

Bem , é isso .. Espero que tenham gostado !

Beijoooos !!!


End file.
